Final Destiny
by Tempting Sorrow
Summary: The world around the small town changes when Sakura is forced to travel, find love and then battle a destiny she never wanted. Please review! much appreciated!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to write this every chapter. so just this once, this disclaimer goes for the whole story. I don't own anything from CCS or some of the lyrics I put in here. Thank you**

**Final Destiny**

**Five Deaths**

**Prologue**

The faint night grew colder as I drew my sword. My eyes freezing into yours. There was no turning back now that you and I were to finish something that never ended a long time ago. It will never end until one of us falls...so now I say we complete our final destiny.

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Auburn hair kept falling over emerald eyes. She blew it out of the way before finally tying it back. Sakura was an eighteen year old girl with a lot of ambition. She wanted stay in her little town and eventually raise a family. She didn't like the whole traveling thing.

Life was so simple there. Nothing would interrupt a little town like that. The sun was always shinning and even when it was bad weather, there was never a soul that wasn't happy. That's the way everyone liked it. You had a job to do everyday and you did it.

Sakura Kinomoto was a person that always had a dream of keeping that way for her life. It was a simple one and that's the way she liked it. Plain and simple. She thought nothing was going to ever get in the way of that.

"Sakura! Come on! We need to go to the store!"

A lavender-haired woman the same age as Sakura came up to her. Her amethyst eyes showed excitement. Sakura waved her hand.

"I don't see why you're in such a hurry."

"Well! How often do we get to go to the store and it's not busy?"

"True...let's go!"

The two girls ran off to the store to get what they needed before it got busy. Everyday there would be lines so long, that you couldn't ever see the person in the back. Since they were young, they still hadn't learned any patience.

The store luckily didn't have any lines when they got there. They picked up some food that they needed and whatever stuff the girls found interesting for clothing. They came back home and tried on their clothing and then ate.

"Did you ever wish you could go on an adventure, Sakura?"

"No! I never want to leave this place unless I have no choice. And as far as I'm concerned, there isn't anything important to make me leave."

"Well, I've always wanted to go somewhere. I want to travel the world and see what kind of things go on. There's bound to be fun!" her eyes sparkled dreamily.

Sakura only rolled her eyes and kept eating her noodles. "When are you ever gonna learn, Tomoyo? There isn't anything interesting in the world."

"How would you know? You've never been anywhere."

She had a point there. Sakura shrugged and stuff another mouthful of noodles into her mouth. She gulped down some juice and finished the rest of the noodles. Tomoyo only picked at her food as she thought about life outside of town.

00000

Sorry, this ending sucks. but I promise the story will get better as it goes. I never was good at beginnings.


	2. The Attack

**Chapter 2**

**The Attack**

Morning came around and Sakura was amazingly up and about. She had taken a warm bath and was now ready to do just about anything. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Tomoyo sitting on the couch.

"Wow! You're actually up at this time? Who are you and what did you do with Sakura?" Tomoyo teased ducking at the same time as Sakura launched a shoe at her.

"Very funny, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo flashed a smile and shrugged. They both decided to go out and walk around the small town seeing how everything was. Sakura was about to open her mouth when she shut it again looking around her.

Nothing was around. The whole town seemed deserted. Not a living soul was walking around or getting a work done. Tomoyo took the first step around the corner and looked at Sakura. They both began to walk around trying to find someone.

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Don't panic. There's bound to be someone here." Sakura assured her, but at the same time tried to keep her voice from sounding like Tomoyo's.

Just then a man on a horse came up to them. He was one of the few soldiers in the town. He had complete black armor with a blue cape. He had a long sword for a chosen weapon and had long black hair that covered his gray eyes.

"You women must pack your things and leave the town. I will explain everything to you later. Your cart and horse are at the side of your. Hurry!"

For some reason they obeyed without question. The panic in HIS voice was enough to not ask questions. They didn't want to leave their beautiful home that they grew up in for so long, but if a soldier had to come up and say...it only meant one thing.

They got done packing there things and threw them onto the cart. They hopped into the front seat and Tomoyo steered the horse along side the soldier. Sakura looked over to him. He seemed so sad and in a way scared.

"What's going on?" she said trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"The Iron Coast country attacked a village five miles off from your town. We're evacuating everyone within a ten mile radius of the attack and put them in the castle."

"The Iron Coast? I've never heard such a place." Tomoyo choked.

"That's because WE didn't even know of them until we found out they're rebels from Melasia. They sailed over to our land and took the coast calling it the Iron Coast. Which if you ask me, it's a bad name."

"And we can't take out a small force like that?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"A small force? Miss..."

"Sakura. And this is Tomoyo."

"Miss Sakura, that's not a small force. It's half the whole army of Melasia which ranges around a million soldiers. We have nothing to match that. All we have is a defense. They say they left because of the new king that has taken power."

"And why are they here now? Why can't they just fight him and not attack our coasts?" now it was Tomoyo's turn to sound interested and curious.

"I don't know. But if I had to take a wild guess, they probably needed a place to hold a strong point and a base. From here they could perfectly attack Melasia's docks, raid them and bring the goods back here. Then when they're strong enough, they'll launch their invasion and take out the king."

"But we would've easily let them hold a piece if they asked!" Sakura was beginning to get angry.

"They didn't know that and sides, they're rebels. They like to do whatever the hell they want. They kick ass first, ask questions later."

Silence was after that comment. The castle wasn't that far off from their current position. Sakura's mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. She wasn't sure what to do. Where would they go? Where can they live? She was starting to hold back tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Tomoyo some how knew she was going to and gave her a hug which calmed her down a little.

They came into the castle and the soldier brought them to a house. It was very huge and had a garden of roses at the side. It was beautiful! They didn't understand what was going on. There was no way this was their place to stay.

"You're lucky you're one of the first people I came to get. The others in your town bailed after my message. I was looking around for people and I found you, so you get this all to yourself. Oh where are my manners! You've told me your names and I haven't mine! My name is Cloud. I'm sure we'll meet again."

He road off out the gates to round up some more people and bring them back. The girls unpacked all their belongings into the house and still had plenty of room to spare. Sakura walked outside and saw soldiers everywhere. They were getting into groups and meeting their commanding officers.

"This is so messed up!"

Just as she said that, Cloud came charging back in. He had a small group of soldiers with him also mounted on horses. They seemed to be in a hurry and Cloud ordered the gates to be closed quickly. He rode up to Sakura breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, but you must pack again. We need to get you on a ship out of this country! All other cities have begun to evacuate to our allied country called, Forlayn. Hurry to the docks!"

Tomoyo and Sakura packed without question and ran onto a ship. Sakura turned around and immediately saw thousands of soldiers marching to the castle. Every one of them had chain mail armor and halberds as weapons. Their flagged had two halberds crossed at their middles and two hawks, one on each tip.

She could hear Cloud ordering soldiers to the battlements to fire down on them. The person behind her pushed her up trying to get on board. Cloud came up and told the captain to let his soldiers aboard and he nodded his confirmation. The soldiers piled in with Cloud coming up the rear. The ship's bridge was brought up and began to sail with the other ships.

Sakura now couldn't help but cry as she saw her country being torn apart by war. Tomoyo joined her after a few seconds as she realized the same thing. Cloud felt sorry for them and comforted them. They soon stopped and waited for the place they were getting to.

00000

Gonna stop it here for I don't want to make it too long. Thank you for the reviews! I love them!

Tempting Sorrow


End file.
